Tsukasa Wants A Baby With Yuuki
by Zory rock101
Summary: Tsukasa wants to have a baby but the only person she wants to carry his child is Yuuki. Will Yuuki get Tsukasa pregnant or will get say no that it is not a good idea to have a child with a vampire.


**Tsukasa Wants A Baby With Yuuki**

 **One-Shot**

Tsukasa walked up the staircase to the roof and saw Yuuki looking out at the building of Tokyo. "Yuuki," Tsukasa said, walked closer to him. Yuuki turns around with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Tsukasa," Yuuki said, looked at Tsukasa.

"It a beautiful day," Tsukasa said, wrapping her arms around Yuuki.

"Yeah, it is," Yuuki said, wrapping his arms around Tsukasa.

"Yuuki I have been thinking," Tsukasa said, laid her head on his chest.

"What is it?" Yuuki asked, looked down at her.

"I want a baby with you." Tsukasa answer looked up at him. Yuuki eyes got wide in shock.

"Why do you want a child with me? You know I'm a vampire." Yuuki said, hold her tighter to him.

"I know but I don't want anyone else to get pregnant with your child," Tsukasa said, kiss him on the lips. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Yuuki said, kiss her back. "Okay, but do you want to artificial insemination or go to ONL and do it with the machine as we did before?" Yuuki asked.

"What happens if we do it with the machine?" Tsukasa answer with a question.

"It maybe takes a lot longer because of my devil's side." Yuuki answer, place his hand on Tsukasa cheek.

"Then let do the artificial insemination," Tsukasa said, placing her hand on top of Yuuki's hand that was on her cheek.

"That sound like a good plan," Yuuki said with a smile.

 **T** **wo weeks have passed...**

Tsukasa lay on the floor with her feet up on the couch. Yuuki walked in the room and saw Tsukasa on the floor. "Tsukasa what are you doing?" Yuuki asked, looking down at Tsukasa.

"I heard this will help you after you get artificial insemination to get pregnant." Tsukasa answer looked up at Yuuki.

"My mother said, it will take a month before we know," Yuuki said, reach out his hand toward Tsukasa.

"Okay," Tsukasa said, took Yuuki's hand and stand up from the ground.

"I will make some tea. Do you want some?" Yuuki asked, walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, Please," Tsukasa said, sat down on a chair and watch Yuuki fix some tea.

"Here you go," Yuuki said, hand Tsukasa a cup of tea.

"Thank you," Tsukasa said, took the cup from Yuuki.

"It not a problem," Yuuki said, sat down on the couch. Tsukasa stands up from the chair and sat down on the couch with Yuuki.

"When is your appointment?" Yuuki asked, took a sip of his tea.

"In three week," Tsukasa answer, took a sip of her tea.

"That good," Yuuki said with a smile at Tsukasa.

"Yeah," Tsukasa said, smile back at Yuuki.

 **Three Weeks more week has passed...**

Tsukasa got home from ONL and saw Yuuki sound asleep on the couch. Tsukasa walked over to the couch and sat down on the ground. "he so cute when he sleeps," Tsukasa said, moving his bangs out of her face.

"Welcome back," Yuuki said, open his eyes and looked at Tsukasa. "What did they say?" Yuuki asked, sat up from the couch.

"let me see your hand," Tsukasa answer, took Yuuki's hand and place it on her stomach.

"You are pregnant," Yuuki said, wrap his arms around Tsukasa and hug her.

"Yeah, I was worrying that it did not work," Tsukasa said, wrapping her arms around Yuuki's neck. Yuuki lends over and kisses Tsukasa on the lips.

"I'm glad," Yuuki said, pulling her on top of him.

"I love you, Yuuki," Tsukasa said, close her eyes and fall asleep laying on top of Yuuki.

"I love you too, Tsukasa." Yuuki said, rubbing Tsukasa back.

 **Nine Months had passed...**

Tsukasa was in labor going to have her and Yuuki baby. Yuuki sat in the waiting room waiting for them to get done delivering the baby. He stands up and walked around the waiting until a woman comes in. "The boy is here," The woman said, looking at Yuuki.

"Cone I go and see here now?" Yuuki asked, walked up to her.

"You may," The woman said, watch Yuuki walked down the hallway. Yuuki knocks on the door before open the door and walked in the room.

"Yuuki, come and meet your son," Tsukasa said, hold a baby in her arms. Yuuki walked over to her and sat down on the bed.

"He so beautiful just like his mother," Yuuki said, lend over and kiss Tsukasa on the lips.

"I love you Yuuki," Tsukasa said, kiss him back.

"I love you too, Tsukasa," Yuuki said, wrapping his arms around Tsukasa and looked down at his son.

 **Thank you for reading this story :)**


End file.
